Secret Spam
by Madie3540
Summary: Sam has disappeared and now, after three years, she showed up at Spencer's doorstep with a HUGE surprise. Rated T for now that may change.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Sam patiently waited as she took the elevator up to the Shay's apartment. This wasn't exactly something she wanted to have to do.

"Sam!" Spencer got up excitedly when the elevator opened. He ran to her, picked Sam up a spun her around. "Carly's not home," Spencer told her when he set her down. A few months ago they had begun a secret relationship. They decided to keep it a secret because of their age difference. Sam was only seventeen and Spencer was twenty-nine.

"I know. Listen Spencer," she began but Spencer wasn't having any of that. He began kissing her neck. "Spencer we need to talk." Spencer ignored her and scooped her up bridal style and carried her into his bedroom. "Spencer!" she whined as he began unbuttoning her jeans.

"We can talk after," He silenced her with his lips and this time she didn't object. Sam knew this was the last time she would be able to enjoy the comfort of Spencer's body.

"I love you Samantha," Spencer told her while they were lying in bed after they had finished. He played with her golden hair.

"I love you too, Spencer," She told him choking back tears.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life," Spencer looked into Sam's oceanic eyes.

"Me too, Spence. Me too," A tear slid down Sam's face.

She waited until she was sure he was asleep before she slipped out of the bed and into the dark, not to be seen again…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"It's been three years Spencer! I miss her too but we have to move on!" Carly angrily threw a pillow at her older brother. Every once in a while she and Spencer would have this fight. Sam had just disappeared one night. No one knew where she had gone or if she was alright. She left a note for Carly explaining that she had to get away from her mother and that she wasn't coming back.

"I can't move on Carly," Spencer caught the pillow and hugged it, "You don't understand." He hadn't told anyone about his relationship with Sam, so of course she didn't understand.

Spencer hadn't been in a relationship since Sam had left. He became depressed and his art work became very dark for a while. He had gone through a serious rough patch there for a while and even though he still missed her, Spencer had been able to pull himself out of his depression with the help of Carly and Freddie.

Sam's disappearance had effected them greatly too. Fortunately they had each other to cling to. Carly and Freddie became very close during the first few months and soon became a couple. Recently they became engaged.

"She was my friend too, my _best_ friend," Carly closed her eyes and counted to ten, "but I've come to terms with the fact that she isn't coming back."

"I just wish she'd let us know how she was doing," Spencer said quietly.

"I do to!" Carly yelled, exasperated, "I miss her like crazy but she's gone, Spencer! Sam is GONE. Why are we still talking about this? We can't change that."

"Maybe we haven't looked hard enough!" Spencer got up and went to the computer.

"Spencer we've look everywhere," Carly looked sadly at her brother, "Samantha Puckett is gone. She's erased her tracks. You heard the police- she probably changed her name and got fake IDs."

"I can't accept that!"

"Spencer why are you still getting all worked up about this?"

"Because no one's doing anything! We're all just sitting around hoping that maybe she'll show up one day."

"We have lives Spencer, we can't just drop everything because Sam's still missing. I have school, work and a wedding to plan… I can't afford to spend my energy concerned with Sam's whereabouts."

Spencer avoided eye contact with his little sister. He knew she was right. It was just some days were harder than others, and today was one of them. It was the day he and Sam first kissed, but again Carly didn't know this.

"I need to get to work and so do you! That guy is expecting a sculpture by Friday and you haven't started yet." Carly hustled out the door, leaving her brother to his own devices.

Spencer decided that he really should get a move on this sculpture. He had been hired to do a wall piece for a salon. He got out the chicken wire and formed it into some semblance of a bow in about an hour.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_.

"Can I help you?" Spencer asked the brunette woman standing before him. It took him a moment but he recognized her, "Sam?"

"Hi Spencer," she gave him a hug. Sam took the hand of the little girl clinging to her leg, "This is Ariel, your daughter."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam waved her hand in front of Spencer's face. She was pretty sure he hadn't blinked in at least a minute. "Spencer? Spenceeerr? Earth to Spence!" She snapped her fingers a few times. "Hey Bozo! Snap out of it."

"Mommy," Ariel tugged at Sam's pant leg, "What he doin'?"

"I'm not sure Kitten," Sam picked up her daughter, "Ok, well I'm just going to close the door," Sam removed his hands from their grip on the door, "And sit down over here. Just feel free to jump in at any time." Sam took out a coloring book at some crayons so Ariel would have something to do. "This place hasn't changed at all," Sam remarked.

"I had a daughter and you didn't tell me?" Spencer was finally able to get out a sentence.

"And he speaks!" Sam clapped her hands. Ariel clapped too.

"Seriously Sam!" Spencer could feel his blood pressure rising.

"Um, Ariel, Kitten, Mommy's going to go talk to Spencer in the other room," She picked up the little backpack and put it near her daughter, "Your dolls and a snack are in here, I'll be right back, okay Sweetheart?"

"Ok, Mommy," Ariel didn't look up from her coloring.

She and Spencer retreated into his bedroom.

"I don't even know where to begin," Spencer started pacing, "Where were you? Wh- why didn't you call me or even tell me you were leaving?"

"I tried to Spencer! When I came over here the last time I was coming to say goodbye but you had other plans- plans that resulted in Ariel," Sam explained.

"So you find out your pregnant and what then?" He snapped.

"I couldn't tell you. I knew people had to be searching for me. I couldn't risk contacting you."

"Where were you?" He asked again realizing she hadn't answered his initial question.

"Chicago."

"How come no one could find you?"

"I got new IDs. I went under the name Anna Shay," Sam told Spencer, "and I dyed my hair," she absentmindedly twirled a lock of her long brown hair.

"What did you tell people?"

"I told them I got married young to a man in the army. Soon after he went overseas he was killed. I hadn't even found out that I was pregnant yet. I left Seattle because I needed a fresh start. They thought I was actually a year older than I am too."

Spencer continued to pace and Sam sat down on his bed.

"I got a few jobs as a waitress and roomed with a girl I met at work. She helped me with Ariel."

"Why did you leave Chicago?" Spencer asked.

"I was looking online at the Seattle Weekly and saw my mother had died from lung cancer," Sam looked down at her shoes, "I knew it would be ok if I came home. I told my friends that I needed to settle her estate, which is partially true, and that I was moving home to be with my dad, _very untrue_."

"You left me…" Spencer whispered, his eyes avoiding her gaze, "You hadn't even graduated high school."

"In a sense, I'm glad I left. I would have hated going through my senior year and being pregnant. At least in Chicago I didn't have to deal with that," she walked over to Spencer and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her and saw Sam's big blue eyes staring back at her lovingly, "I still love you Spence. I didn't date anyone in Chicago."

Spencer pulled Sam into a tight embrace. "Don't ever leave me again," He said before kissing her on top of her head.

"I won't," She held onto him tightly. "I need to check on Ariel," Sam pulled out of Spencer's grasp and wiped a tear from her eye.

The duo stuck their heads around the corner to check up on the little girl. Ariel was sitting just like they had left her, only now she was stuffing the occasional Cheerio in her mouth.

"She looks just like you," Spencer whispered. Ariel had Sam's golden hair and blue eyes. He couldn't help thinking that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"She acts just like you," Sam smiled as she told Spencer about their daughter, "She's so artistic. We can't go anywhere without her coloring book and crayon. And if you get to know her she's spazzy and fun loving," Sam paused, "She's shy, though, and doesn't talk to many people."

Ariel turned her head and noticed her parents' presence. "Mommy," Ariel got up and walked over to Sam, "Where Monkey?" She craned her neck up to get a good look at her mom.

"Monkey's in the car," Sam crouched down to Ariel's level.

"Get him?" Ariel asked.

Sam looked over at Spencer, "Can you watch her for a minute? She wants her monkey."

"Um…" Spencer wasn't sure he was ready to be left alone with this little girl.

"I'll only be gone a minute," Sam told him, "She's just going to color and eat her Cheerios. You can handle that." Sam walked out the door, keys in hand, leaving father and daughter.

Ariel toddled back over to the coffee table and continued coloring. Spencer walked behind her and sat awkwardly on the couch.

"So your mom said you like to color," Spencer spoke once he decided that he should try to strike up a conversation. Ariel didn't look at him but only nodded as she took out another crayon from the box. Spencer looked over the little girl's shoulder at the picture she was working on. "Wow, you're really good!" Spencer exclaimed. Ariel was staying almost completely within the lines, something nearly unheard of for a two year old.

"Tanks…" Ariel still hadn't looked back at her father, not that she knew he was her father.

"I like art too," he told her, "I'm an artist."

"Really?" That got Ariel's attention, "Do you like coloring?"

"Yeah," Spencer nodded, "but I'm more of a sculptor. Do you know what a sculptor is?"

Ariel shook her head 'no'.

"A sculptor is someone who makes things out of other things," Spencer told her, "See," he pointed at the Robot, "I made that."

"Wow!" Ariel stared wide-eyed at the big green robot.

"And I'm working on making a gigantic bow!" He walked over to the chicken wire frame. "I'm going to cover it in plaster and then stick smaller bows all over it," He explained.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"Maybe, if your mom says it's ok," Spencer agreed.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ariel ran over to Sam when she heard the door open.

"Hi!" Sam made a small groan as she picked up Ariel, "Here's Monkey."

"Tanks!" Ariel squeezed her stuffed toy tight, "Can I help?" She pointed at the large wire frame.

"I don't know, what is Spencer going to do?" Sam spoke more to Spence than to the little girl.

"I'm going to cover it in plaster, paint it and then stick smaller bows everywhere," Spencer explained to Sam.

"Why don't you let Spencer do the first part and then you can help paint?" She suggested.

"Ok!" Ariel struggled to get down so she could go back to her coloring.

"Ari? Honey, can I talk to you for a minute, please?"

"Sure, Mommy," Ariel abandoned her crayons and climbed onto the couch next to Sam. "Remember when I told you that someday you could meet your daddy?"

Ariel nodded fiercely.

"Well Spencer's your father," Ariel could sense the seriousness in her mom's voice. She turned to look at her dad who gave her an awkward three fingered wave. Ariel walked over to Spencer and motioned for him to come down to her. Spencer looked over at Sam but went face-to-face with his little girl. She took her hands, placed them on his cheeks, and studied his face. She smiled, as if approving, and kissed his nose. Ariel giggled and scrunched up her face, "I love you Daddy!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Sam and Spencer set up Ariel's playpen in Spencer's bedroom so she could take her nap. When she had fallen asleep, Sam and Spencer spent some time talking in the living room.

"Can you do me a favor?" Sam asked looking at Spencer lovingly. She had almost forgotten how much she loved being with him. "Can you watch Ariel tomorrow? I have to go apartment hunting."

"I'm not just going to let you live in some crappy apartment," Spencer had thought this was a given, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again. You and Ariel are going to live here."

"Spencer, I couldn't impose," Sam swatted away the idea.

"I've always dreamt of starting a family with you," Spencer cupped Sam's hands in his, "This isn't an imposition. Ariel's my daughter too. I'm going to take care of her and make sure she has everything she could ever want."

"She's been asking for a pony," Sam laughed.

"Then she'll have a pony!" Spencer beamed.

"What about Carly? She still lives here right?" Sam was still hesitant to take Spencer up on his offer. She was used to fending for herself and wasn't sure if she was comfortable letting Spencer take care of her and Ariel.

"She'll be moving out soon," Spencer told her like it was no big deal, "She and Freddie are engaged."

"Shut up!" Sam slapped Spencer's chest.

"Owww!" He rubbed the spot when Sam's hand had made contact, "And seriously. Your disappearance kinda drove them together."

"Another reason I'm glad I left, and another I'm glad I came back," Sam twiddled her fingers.

"Have you talked to Melanie about your Mom's estate?" Spencer tilted his head slightly to the left and waited for Sam's answer.

"You're the only one who knows I'm back," she told him.

"Well maybe you should call her. Tell her you're here to help get things settled and why you left. Tell her she's an aunt. I'm sure Melanie will be all over that," Spencer laughed. Melanie was Sam's twin sister and they were polar opposites.

"Yeah, maybe…"

"If you don't tell her you're back you won't get your share of the estate. Maybe whatever money you get from it you could use to start a college fund for Ariel!" Spencer suggested.

"Or to pay bills…" Sam muttered.

"Sam, you don't have to cover everything now. Honey, I'm here to cover the bulk of it," Spencer told her. He could see Sam was about to protest, "I know you're Miss Independent but please, for the first time in your life, let someone take care of you. And let that someone be me. Please." He begged.

"I _will_ pull my own weight," She promised.

Spencer shook his head, "Whatever. So, do you have a pictures or videos of Ariel from the past two years?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course! Michelle, my roommate, and I made a couple of those online scrapbook things. They're soooo adorable! But they're in the car… with the rest of our stuff."

"We should get your stuff out of the car," Spencer grabbed his coat and waited for Sam to follow suit, "Wait! What about Ariel?" He had almost forgotten about the sleeping toddler.

"She'll be ok," Sam assured him, "We're coming right back."

"Hey! I just thought of something," Spencer announced as they got on the elevator, "Why don't we take the weekend and make the extra room my next mine into a nursery or whatever you wanna call it! There's a bunch of crap in it from before you guys used the third floor but I guess it's about time it goes back. No one's been up there since you left."

"Really?" Sam was a little surprised.

"Yeah, I guess Carly and Freddie didn't need the constant reminder that you were gone," Spencer kicked absentmindedly at nothing in particular.

"Well, I guess that can work then," Sam was a little sad that their old studio was out of commission now.

"What's Ariel's favorite color?" Spencer was excited for a new project, "We can buy some paint. Oh! I could paint a mural or something for her! Does she have a favorite movie or book or something?"

"Her favorite movie is Tangled. She watched in all the way here," Sam shook her head, "I was so glad that when she fell asleep I could turn it off for an hour or so. A person can only take so much of one movie."

Sam's car was parked right out front. It was overflowing with boxes and bags full of her belongings.

"This isn't all of it," She told him when she opened up the car, "I asked Michelle to ship some of it to your apartment after I left. I only brought what we would absolutely need."

Spencer took a box marked 'Ariel' and Sam took their suit cases.

"What's in here?" He asked. It was heavy.

"Um I think that one has some toys and maybe the scrap books," She told him.

"Oh."

They made several trips up and down in the elevator to get all of Sam's stuff to the apartment.

"Well that's the last of it," Spencer put down the last box.

"Now what?" Sam's question was answered by Ariel's cries. "Um, why don't you go get her?" Sam had been a mother for two years now and Spencer was just becoming a dad. She thought that he should be eased into the job with a few easy tasks at a time.

"Me?" Spencer pointed at himself in disbelief.

"Spence, give yourself some credit! You raised Carly and she turned out better than fine," Sam tried to boost Spencer's confidence.

Spencer walked into his room where Ariel was crying. Her eyes glimmered as she cried and her tear stained cheeks broke Spencer's heart.

Ariel stopped crying and looked at the strange man. For a moment she had forgotten who he was and where she was. This afternoon came back to her and she smiled when she remember who he was, "Daddy!" She held up her arms, waiting to be picked up.

Spencer took her into the living room when Sam had started opening boxes. She was looking for those scrapbooks.

"Got 'em!" She exclaimed as she pulled out two large books.

"Hungee!" Ariel whined.

"I'll make dinner," Spencer offered. "What do you want?"

"I have seriously missed your Spaghetti Tacos," Sam started to flip through the book.

"Spaghetti Taco's it is then!" Spencer set Ariel down, took out a pot and began boiling water.

"But Ariel's only going to want the spaghetti," she told him.

"Ghetti!" Ariel laughed. She looked at her mother, "Tangled?"

"Not now Kitten, why don't you color?" Sam handed a coloring book to Ariel.

Ariel made a disapproving face and reluctantly took the coloring book from her mom. Sam walked into the kitchen, scrapbooks in tow.

"While you're cooking we can look at these," Sam held up the books.

"Why don't you let me get everything cooking and then we'll sit down," Spencer told her as cut up some tomatoes, "I wouldn't want to get them dirty."

"Ok," Sam took her books and went back to the couch.

"Mommy, color!" Ariel handed Sam a crayon. Sam knelt next to Ariel and colored with her until Spencer was done prepping.

"Ok, let's have a look at those books," Spencer plopped down on the couch. Sam sat down next to him and opened up the first one.

"Mommy!" Ariel protested.

"I'm going to show Daddy pictures of you as a baby ok?" Sam patted Ariel's head, "Keeping coloring."

"Hungee!" She complained.

"The food will be ready soon," Spencer assured the cranky toddler and then turned his attention to Sam.

"Here, this is me going to the hospital," Sam pointed to the first picture, "and this is right after she was born."

Sam looked so happy holding the new born. "I wish I could have been there," He said sadly. He could just picture himself in that hospital room, beaming. He wished that the first time he got to hold his daughter was in that room not two years later. "She was so tiny." The next page had her hand and foot prints.

"Hey Spencer!" Carly greeted her brother but was quickly overcome with confusion. "Who's-"

"Hi Carly," Sam turned around to face her old friend.

Carly gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Sam?" She asked in tears.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: So I've been trying to update every day (obviously I failed yesterday. I WASN'T FEELING INSPIRED. In my defense this is also my **_**longest**_** chapter **_**ever**_**, so chill) but, starting Monday, I'll be on vacation for about a week. I will continue to write but the internet at my cabin is sketchy. There is free wifi at a nearby park but I'm pretty sure I won't be able to get there every day. (Plus its buggy…) **

"Yeah," Sam nodded, equally moved at the sight of her best friend.

"FREDDIE!" Carly bolted across the hall and banged on the Benson's door until her panic-stricken fiancé finally answered the door.

"Carly what's-" Freddie wasn't able to finished his sentence before Carly grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him into her apartment.

"Carly what is this all-" Freddie stared at the young woman in front him. "Sam?" He barely whispered her name. He gave Sam a gigantic hug, "You are _never_ to leave again! Do you understand?"

"Aren't we supposed to hate each other?" Sam sniffed. She was trying (and failing miserably) to hold back tears.

Freddie shrugged, "We both know it was an act."

Now it was Carly's turn. She hugged her best friend and started sobbing on her shoulder.

"Carly, stop. You're going to make me cry," Sam choked out the words.

"I can't help it!" She sobbed. "Sam, I want you to be my maid-of-honor."

"Aww shiii- I mean shoot," That got Sam going. Tears were steadily flowing down her cheeks, "Of course!"

Ariel looked at the three adults. They sure did look funny. She wasn't used to grown-ups crying.

"Daddy, what dey doooing?" She asked, tugging at Spencer's leg.

"Did she just call Spencer 'Daddy?'" Freddie had just noticed the little girl who looked shockingly like Sam.

"Yeah… about that," Sam almost forgot Ariel was still in the room, "We," she looked at Spencer for support, "have some explaining to do."

So the five of them sat around in the Shay's living room and Sam explained what had been going on before she left and where she had been the last three years.

"And so I came to the apartment to say goodbye but… that didn't exactly happen as planned," She told Carly and Freddie. Spencer was now back in the kitchen and Ariel was sitting on the counter next to him pretending to be a chef. "Soon after I got to Chicago I found out I was pregnant."

"Weren't you scared?" Carly was engrossed in the story.

"Well, of course. I didn't know anyone and I had just found out I was going to have a baby at seventeen. I was terrified! But I made some good friends and they helped me out a lot. I wouldn't have been able to do it without their support."

"Mommy look!" Ariel had two wooden spoons and was slamming them together. "I help Daddy!" She laughed gleefully.

Sam smiled at her little demon. "That's great Kitten!"

"This is so weird," Freddie commented, "You're actually a mom."

"Yeah," She let out a nervous laugh, "it really is, but I wouldn't change it for the world. You're going to love it Carls."

"I think she'll be fine with just being Aunt Carly for a while," Freddie hastily answered.

Carly laughed, "Don't worry Freddie. You know I don't want to start our family until after I pass the bar."

"I just don't want you to get any ideas…" Freddie nervously eyed Ariel.

"I can settle with just being Aunt Carly for a while," Carly assured her fiancé. "What's even weirder is that it was, er is, you and Spencer! I honestly never saw it coming!"

"Well… What do you think?" Sam had been dreading Carly's reaction to finding out that her brother and best friend were screwing each other behind her back, even though it was much more than just sex.

Carly furrowed her brow, "It hurts me that you guys felt you needed to go behind my back…," Carly spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully, "and honestly three years ago I would have flipped but I can't change the past. You're both adults now," Carly leaned and whispered, "and I really like the prospect of you being my sister-in-law someday!"

"I'm so glad you said that! It's been eating my up all the way here," Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"Food's ready!" Spencer had just finished plating the last Spaghetti Taco. "WAIT!" He lifted Ariel down from the counter and spastically ran in the direction of his room. He reemerged a few minutes later with a booster seat for Ariel. "There!" He placed the booster on one of the chairs. "Dig in guys!"

"Ohmigod Spence," Carly spoke through a mouth full of food, "I have seriously missed these!" She said after she swallowed.

"Missed them?" Sam was confused.

"I didn't do much cooking after you left," He explained, "We got take-out or Carly cooked."

"Ghetti!" Ariel exclaimed as she dug into the pasta with her fingers.

"Oh Ariel," Sam took a napkin and wiped Ariel's little hands, "Remember the fork? Use a fork!" Sam handed her little demon a miniature fork.

Ariel took the fork with a disapproving expression, "No fork!" She exclaimed angrily before throwing the fork on the ground.

"Ariel!" Sam picked up the fork off the ground, "Use the fork or no dessert."

Ariel reluctantly took the fork from her mother and began using it. She did _not_ want to lose her dessert.

"I don't think I have anything for d-e-s-s-e-r-t," Spencer half whispered across the table.

"I'm sure you have some i-c-e c-r-e-a-m or c-o-o-k-i-e-s or something. I know you Spence, you've got to have some s-w-e-e-t-s around here," Sam had gotten better with spelling since Ariel had learned to talk. She was going to be in trouble when she actually learned how to spell.

"No actually I think we're out…" Spencer was trying to think.  
He was pretty sure he finished the ice cream last night and the cookies this afternoon…

"Well, never mind that," Carly waved the problem away, "Why don't you two take a walk down to the grocery store on the corner and Freddie and I will watch Ariel."

"That could work," Spencer hadn't really thought about actually going and getting something.

"Are you sure you'd be ok with watching Ariel?" Sam looked over at her little girl who was struggling with the fork.

"Of course! She's my niece," Carly assured her.

"Um, alright," Sam was a little nervous to leave Ariel with Carly even if it was just for a little while. It wasn't that she didn't trust Carly with her- it was just that she had never left Ariel alone with anyone besides Michelle. "So what happened while I was gone?" Sam asked as she took a big bite of her Spaghetti Taco.

"Well we almost drove ourselves crazy looking for you- ow!" Freddie had just been elbowed, _**hard**_, by Carly.

Carly ignored Freddie, "Well there are the obvious events: prom, graduation, starting college, getting engaged," Carly held out her left hand where a diamond ring graced her finger.

The phone began to ring.

"I'll get it!" Spencer bounced up from the table and answered the house phone, "Hello? Yes, this is he."

"You know I'm not one for being all gushy and romantic but how'd it happen?" Sam asked as she continued to eat.

"Well," Carly beamed as she looked at Freddie, "we were actually just hanging out in Freddie's apartment watching a movie and he snuck the ring in the popcorn."

"Aww sweet," Sam said. She wasn't exactly impressed with Freddie's proposal. It was sweet but not at all what Sam would have expected. She thought that when Freddie proposed to a girl he'd be more creative.

"Are you serious?" Spencer was still talk on the phone.

"What?" We all exclaimed at the same time.

Spencer covered the talking end of the phone. "Steven Ross wants me to have an exhibit in his art show!" He squealed.

"Ohmigod Spence!"

"That's amazing!"

"Congrats!"

Ariel sensed the excitement and clapped.

"Oh course I'd love to! Thank you so much!" Spencer hung up the phone. "Steven Ross wants ten pieces from me!"

"Spencer that's incredible!" Sam rushed to his side and gave him a hug. ""You should use your new painting."

"This is the break you've been waiting for!" Carly exclaimed.

"When's the show?" Freddie asked. He slid his arm around Carly.

"In two weeks," Spencer announced.

"Do you have enough time?" Carly asked.

"Sure! I already have most of the pieces. I think I'll finished the painting I'm working on, make a new sculpture and," He turned to Sam, "I have an idea for a painting. I want you and Ariel to be the models."

"This isn't like the time you asked me to model and then sculpted a fish is it?" Sam asked skeptically.

"No! I promise," He laughed.

"Then of course!"

"Mommy! Done!" Ariel smiled proudly with her clean plate. The plate was the only thing that was clean…

"Oh, Ari…" Sam shook her head at the mess her little demon had made.

"I'll give her a bath," Carly offered, "You guys go get Ariel's d-e-s-s-e-r-t." Carly picked up the sauce covered toddler and made her way to Spencer's bathroom.

"Why don't you use your own bathroom!" Spencer called after her.

"Cause mine is pretty!"

"I've got the dishes," Freddie had started clearing the table.

"Um ok," Sam grabbed her coat at the door, "Carly! I'm leaving out a pair a pajamas and a pull-up!"

"OK!" Carly's disembodied voice floated through the apartment.

Soon Spencer and Sam found themselves alone in the elevator.

"Hi." She whispered with a small smirk.

"Hey." Spencer's smile warmed Sam's heart.

The look in their eyes was unmistakable. It was love. And not just some silly high school or puppy love, but true I've-found-my-soul-mate love.

Spencer leaned over and kissed Sam gently. He slowly pulled away but Sam wasn't having any of that. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him fiercely. Spencer backed her up against the wall.

"I love you," Spencer said through ragged breathing. He moved down to her let out a small gasp.

"I love you too. I always have," she told him.

"AHHHH!" Lubert cried out when the door to the elevator opened, "STAWP MAKING OUT IN MY LOBBY!"

Sam and Spencer regained their composure and awkwardly walked out to the street. They burst into a fit of giggles when they were out of sight.

"God, someone should fire him!" Sam laughed.

"Now if someone fired him how would we get our kicks?" Spencer's smile was contagious.

Sam thought for a moment as they began walking, "I'm sure we'd find someone else to harass."

"Yeah, I'm sure you would."

"I mean there's still Gibby right?" He didn't know she was back yet.

"Yeah, well… We actually don't talk to Gibby too much anymore. He started a modeling agency and goes by Orenthal now."

"I'll set him straight. I'll march right down to his office and drag him out by his ear!" Sam still had her feisty attitude after all this time.

"Calm down there, Killer! We've gotten used to it. Gibby's moved on." Spencer shrugged.

"NUH UH! I miss the pudgy little guy…" Sam pouted.

"Alright, we'll see him," Spencer wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of his head. "Now let's focus on getting some sweet stuff!"

"Fiiiiiine!"

"So what does Ariel like?"

"Absolutely loves those sugar cookies with all the frosting. You know the ones where the actual cookie part tastes like shit but the sweetness of the frosting makes up for it 1000%?"

"Oh yeah! I know what you're talking about. I think they have them down there," Spencer pointed to a small corner store.

"It's so cold!" Even with her jeans, boots, and pea coat, Sam still felt the chill of the cold November air.

"Well then, let's run!"

"What?" Sam laughed as she watched Spencer get a head start.

"Come on!" He urged her.

Sam laughed as she raced Spencer to the corner. "You're a child!" She yelled when she caught up with him.

He smiled, "Life's more fun that way!"

They stopped, out of breathe, in front of the corner store.

Spencer held the door open for Sam, "Come on. Let's get in and out."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Watch out heeeeeerrrreeeee's a lemon!**

"There you go. All nice and clean," Carly took her niece out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. The little girl had stayed quiet during her bath, only talking quietly to herself while she played with her Barbies. Her big blues eyes looked at Carly with curiosity.

"Um, so your Mommy and Daddy should be back soon," still no response, "Why don't we get you in to your pj's?" Carly picked up the little girl and carried her into the living room where her pajamas and a pull-up were waiting. Freddie was still in the kitchen washing dishes.

Ariel was able to slide the pull-up on herself but needed help with her pajamas. After Carly got her dressed, Ariel rummaged around in her backpack for her coloring supplies. It wasn't quite bedtime yet and her mother had promised her a treat after dinner but she seemed to have disappeared.

"Hey guys!" Sam floated into the apartment with Spencer right behind.

"Mommy!" Ariel ran to her parents and clung to Sam's leg.

"Hi, Kitten. I brought you cookies," Sam picked up her daughter, "You can have _one_ now ok?" Sam and Spencer had bought the mini kind so Ariel wouldn't have a ton of sugar before bed.

"Ok!" Ariel hugged her mother tight. She hadn't doubted Sam would come back for her. Ok… maybe she had a little bit.

Sam sat Ariel down and handed her one of the cookies. Ariel happily ate it while she resumed coloring.

"Only a few more minutes, Ari," Sam warned, "It's almost bedtime!"

Ariel nodded but just continued coloring. She had been working on this picture all day. With a few finishing touches, she tore out the picture. She shyly walked a over to Spencer, "Here Daddy." While blushing profusely, she handed Spencer a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Spencer turned the paper over, revealing a picture of three people.

"That Mommy, me and you!" She pointed to each person in the picture. "My family!"

"Oh, Ariel, this is beautiful!" Spencer gave his daughter a hug. "I'm going to hang this on the fridge!" He got up and pinned it to his refrigerator with a magnet Carly had made in grammar school.

Ariel smiled sleepily but proudly as she looked up at the picture.

"I think it's time to go to bed," Sam picked up her sleepy little girl and took her into Spencer's bedroom. She reemerged a few minutes later, "She's out."

"Hey Carls, do you want to stay over tonight?" Freddie suggested.

"Freddie it's only eight o'clock! Can we think about that later?" Carly noticed the _look_ Freddie was giving her. "Oh. Um, sure!"

"What? No! Stay!" Sam protested, "You guys have all night to do that! It's my first night back in town. Stay here!"

"I just thought that maybe you too would want some time alone," Freddie admitted.

"Oh," Sam looked over to Spencer who just shrugged. "Why don't we hang out for a bit and that'll give Spence some time to work on his painting."

Carly and Freddie exchanged a glance, "Ok," the agreed.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Sam suggested, "I've been dying to watch the horror film, _Detention_ but Michelle hated scary movies and… I don't like to watch them alone…"

Carly racked her brain, "_Detention_? Never heard of it…"

"I don't think it was in theaters," Sam told her.

"Well, it sounds good to me," Freddie agreed.

"You don't even know what it's about, Nub."

"The fact that it's a horror film is good enough for me," he shot back.

"Guys! Sam's been back for not even twelve hours and you're already going at it!," She laughed, "Haven't either of you grown up in the past three years?"

"Nope!" Sam chirped.

"I guess not," Freddie shrugged with a huge smile on his face.

"Whatever," Carly let out a small laugh, "I'll pop some popcorn," she went to the kitchen, "Spencer do we have beer?"

"Really, Carly?" Spencer gave her a _look_.

"Awe come on Spence. Lighten up. We all turn twenty-one within the next six months!" Carly protested. Her brother really wasn't a stickler when it came to underage drinking but he certainly didn't condone it.

"No you don't! You turn twenty-one in July that's-" Spencer mentally counted off the months, "Eight months away!" He sighed, "I think there are a couple of bottles in the back of the fridge otherwise I think there's a case in my room. Just don't drink too much." Spencer trotted up the stairs.

"Thanks Spence!" Carly called up after him.

"Haha! That was great!" Sam stood up at the credit began to roll. Six empty beer bottles and a bowl that used to hold popcorn littered the space around them.

"Um.. Yeah…" Carly laughed nervously. She definitely wasn't someone who could laugh at scary movies like Sam and Freddie.

"Come on Sweetheart," Freddie put his arm around Carly's shoulder and led her out the door.

"See ya guys tomorrow!" Sam close the door behind them. "Spencer!" She ran up the stairs, "Spencer!" She had heard a peep out of him since he disappeared to the upstairs. "Spence," She found him on the terrace. It was lit up so he could work in the dark. He was deep in his own world, "Spencer," she gently touched his shoulder.

"Huh? What?" He hadn't realized Sam had made her way up here.

"Carly and Freddie are gone," Her blue eyes sparkled like the stars in the night sky.

"What time is it?" Spencer asked as he put down his brush.

"Just after ten-thirty," Sam said checking her phone.

"Ok, let me bring this stuff inside and I'll be right down."

"Do you want any help?"

"No, I'm fine," Spencer took down the incomplete painting from its post on the easel and set it aside.

"Ok," Sam walked back into the hallways and then down the stairs. When she was back in the living, Sam recycled the bottles and threw the bowl in the sink while she waited for Spencer.

He soon plodded down the stairs, "Hey."

"Hi."

"I know it's early, but do you just wanna turn in for the night?"

"Ariel's in there," Sam reminded him.

"I know…" They really hadn't thought that one through very well. He walked over to Sam and began kissing her neck.

"Spencer! Come on, don't get me all hot and bothered when I can't do anything about it!"

"The couch," was all Spence was able to mutter.

"But…" Sam weakly protested.

"Sam, I haven't had sex in three years," He looked her straight in the eye, "My hand just isn't cutting it anymore. Please Baby. I've been waiting for this."

Sam took his face in her hands and kissed him roughly. Spencer picked her up and carried her to the couch.

Sam kicked off her boots and continued to make out with Spencer. His hands quickly made their way under Sam's shirt and unclasped her bra. They momentarily broke apart so Sam could slide off her shirt and then tug at Spencer's so he'd take his off too.

Sam clawed at Spencer's jeans as they continued kissing. Without skipping a beat, Spence unbuttoned them and threw them aside. He made his way down Sam's stomach- kissing every inch of her. He took off her jeans leaving only a small thong between him and what he's been waiting three years for. Slowly, he kisses her from her belly button down to where her thong starts. Sam watches him intently. Spencer grabs the thin fabric with his teeth and pulls it down her legs. He continues kissing where he left off.

Sam let out a small gasp. Spencer had hit the sweet spot. He continued to move his tongue, flicking it the way he remembered she liked. Sam began to pant and moan. Spencer smiled. He missed being able to make Sam squirm like this. Spencer entered her with two of his fingers and Sam's hips began to buck as he moved slowly in and out of her.

"Spencer!" She cried. "Quit teasing and get inside me NOW!"

Spencer did as the blonde demon told him to. He moved slowly at first but quickly picked up speed. Sam continued to moan his name. She continually got louder.

"Shh!" Spencer hissed. He certainly didn't want their first time together in three years to be interrupted.

Sam tried to be quieter but as her body shook when she came, she let out a loud moan. Spencer finished just after.

They just sat for a moment and caught their breath.

"Wow," the both muttered breathlessly.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: ****I'd like to say that your support on all of my stories really warms my heart. It makes my day and I end up making dying whale noises and flopping around on my floor when I read each and every review. Continue to tell me what you think. I'm glad you guys like it! Tell your friends! **

"Where is she?!" Mrs. Benson came barreling through Spencer's apartment, "Where is that precious girl?"

A disheveled, groggy Sam walked out of Spencer's bedroom in nothing but one of his T-shirts, "Awww, I missed you too Mrs. Benson but it's too damn early for this."

"Not you, ya little demon! The baby! Let me see that cute little bundle of joy," Mrs. Benson had waaaay too much energy for seven in the morning.

"Ariel's still asleep… hopefully," Sam yawned.

"Ariel? Oh what a precious name!" she cooed, "Now, since two out of her four grandparents have _passed on_ and the other two are estranged I will take over as Grandma!" Mrs. Benson proclaimed.

"Mrs. Benson you don't have to do that," Sam rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up.

"Nonsense Samantha! I'm happy to do it," Mrs. Benson chirped, "and besides only the Lord knows when that shrew and my precious Freddie will give me grandchildren."

An equally tired Spencer rounded the corner carrying Ariel, "Look who just woke up."

"There's my baby!" Mrs. Benson rushed over to Spencer side, "Hi Ariel! I'm your Grammy!"

Ariel looked around dazed. She was still a little bit sleepy and the crazy lady was all in her face.

"Ariel, do you want to spend the day with your Grammy?" Mrs. Benson cooed. Ariel looked helplessly at her mother.

"You know Mrs. Benson she's painfully shy-" Sam was cut off by the crazy lady.

"Nonsense! I'm her Grammy she'll be fine with me," She ignored Sam, "You are so pretty Ariel!"

"Really, Mrs. Benson I don't need anyone to watch Ariel today and even if I did Spence-"

"Samantha, I want to take care of this precious little baby," Mrs. Benson sternly glared at the young mother.

Sam looked helplessly at Spencer, who liked the idea of maybe spending some time alone with Sam, "We know Mrs. Benson is trustworthy. Why don't we leave Ariel with her for the afternoon and we can use to clean out Ariel's room and maybe do some shopping for it."

Sam's helpless look turned into a glare. That was not what she was looking for. She didn't want Ariel subject to tick bathes!

"Fine," she muttered, "Ariel can spend the day with you, BUT you will _not_ do any of the psychotic things you used to do to Freddie. Ariel is _my_ daughter if I want her to have tick bathes _I_ will be the one to give them to her understand?"

Mrs. Benson was not happy with Sam's condition but she agreed. She just wanted to spend the day with her precious little adoptive angel.

"I'll bring her over in an hour," Sam took her little demon from Spence, "We have some stuff to do first."

"I'll see you in an hour then," Mrs. Benson huffed out the door.

"Really?" Sam turned to Spencer after Mrs. Benson left.

"What?" Spence asked innocently.

"The woman's a loon!" Sam sat Ariel down in her booster seat, "I'm not sure if I want her to be Ariel's adoptive '_Grammy.'_"

"Cake-cakes!" Ariel squealed.

Sam sighed, "She wants pancakes."

"Pancakes it is!" Spencer whipped out the batter from the fridge and heated up a pan, "Any special topping? Chocolate? Blueberries? Maple syrup? My super-secret blueberry syrup?"

"Wow quite the selection! Ariel do you want chocolate?"

"Chocolate!" Ariel squealed and her blonde ringlets bounced.

"Chocolate it is then," Spencer beamed, "What my princess wants my princess will get."

Ariel's eyes lit up, "Pony!"

"I guess Mommy will have to be the bad guy," Sam smiled, "No pony. Where would we keep it? There's no room here!"

Ariel frowned. She wanted a pony and her daddy said she could have whatever she wanted.

Sam gazed at Spencer from her spot next to Ariel. He was so good with her, the perfect father. He called Ariel his princess. Sam had wanted nothing more in the world than to love a man who was a good father. His antics made Ariel smile and laughed. She really loved him and so did Sam.

"Here you go my dears," Spencer set two plates of steaming pancakes in front of them, "Do you want something to drink? Milk, orange juice, lemonade?" Spencer rustled through the fridge.

"Milk!" Ariel squealed.

"Two cups of milk, _please_," Sam accentuated the last word as she looked scornfully at her daughter.

"Pwease!" Ariel repeated getting her mother's message.

"Two milks coming up!" Spencer turned around and got to work. He enjoyed having people to cook for and this was _his_ family, _his_ baby girl and hopefully _his_ future wife…

Since the shock of Sam's reappearance had worn off, Spence had known that he wasn't going to let her leave ever again. He loved her and was going to prove it. Spencer and Carly's great-grandmother had left her engagement ring to him when she died almost a decade ago. He had never found the right woman to give it to but now he was sure. Whatever it took Samantha Puckett would be his bride.

He looked back at Sam and Ariel. Sam was cutting up the pancakes for Ariel and she was gleefully stuffing them in her mouth. "How do you like them Ariel?" He asked.

"Yummy!" She beamed as she put another piece in her mouth.

"Here's your milk Princess," Spencer set a Sippy cup, which he had left over from when Carly was little, in front of her.

"Do you want to wear your yellow dress today?" Sam asked the little girl. Ariel shook her head no as she sucked on the bottle. "What about the pink one?" Ariel's eyes lit up and shook fervently shook her head yes.

"You'll look pretty for Grandma," Sam brushed Ariel's blond curly hair from her face.

"No!" Ariel looked at her mother with large horrified eyes.

"She really wants to spend the day with you," Sam began to dig in to her own pancakes.

"I wanna be wit' you an' Daddy!" She whined.

"Ariel, Daddy and I have a busy day planned and Grandma offered to watch you," Sam explained, "You're safe over with her." She looked over at Ariel who was pouting, "Come on Baby," Sam picked up her little demon, "let's find your dress. Should we put your hair in pigtails today?"

Ariel nodded. She wasn't happy about going to her 'grandma's' house but her mother had never given her any reason not to trust her.

Sam set the little girl down and opened up the miniature suitcase containing most of Ariel's clothes. The pink dress Sam had been thinking of was conveniently on top and she undressed the little girl and slid the outfit of choice over her head.

"Wait here Sweetheart," She told the little girl, "I have to get a brush. Do you remember which bag the ponytails are in?" Ariel nodded and began rifling through her suitcase. She was almost positive they had put several ponies in there. When her mother returned, Ariel had two pony tails in hand. "There!" Sam sat back and looked at the picture perfect little demon. "Spence? Do you have ribbon?"

"Sam, I'm an artist of course I have ribbon!" Spencer had finished his breakfast by now and was cleaning up their mess, "What color?" He asked as he dried off his hands with a kitchen towel.

"I think white," Sam gave a sideways glance to Ariel who smiled at her mother, giving her approval of Sam's choice.

"Here," Spencer handed Sam a roll of white ribbon from a drawer and a pair of scissors.

"Thanks," Sam cut two lengths of ribbon to tie around Ariel's pigtails, "perfect!" Sam smiled as she looked at her adorable daughter. The bows had been the perfect finishing touch.

"Shoes?" Ariel looked at her mother expectantly.

"Oh right!" Sam pulled a pair of small pink flats from Ariel's suitcase and slipped them on her feet, "Now you're all ready to go."

Ariel looked disappointed. Her mother was still insisting that she go visit the crazy lady.

"Honey, you'll enjoy it. I promise," Sam gave her daughter a sympathetic half smile, "You still have a little while before we have to go. Why don't you color while Daddy and I get ready to go?"

"Ok Mommy," Ariel said half-heartedly. She sulked over to the little backpack containing her supplies.

Sam was expecting a day of heavy lifting and some hard work. She didn't take the time to doll herself up just to have it all ruined. If she and Spencer went out for dinner or something she'd take the time then, but for right now she settled on a pair of old jeans, a t-shirt and pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail. As she looked in the mirror, it reminded her that she'd have to find a stylist. She missed being blonde.

"Spencer!" She called from the bathroom, "Are you getting ready?"

"Ready?" He called back, "I just need to change… and brush my teeth!"

"Do it now," she shouted back, "We have to get going."

"Where _are_ we going?" He asked entering the bathroom.

"I don't know. This was _your_ idea!" She pulled a toothbrush out of her travel bag.

"Right," Spencer thought for a moment, "We should go to a hardware store and get paint," He walked back into his bedroom to change while Sam was occupying the bathroom, "then we can come back here and clean out that room," He reemerged wearing only his jeans, "Then we can start painting, maybe. I want to paint the whole room a light purple and then do paint several scenes from the movie."

Sam spit and then turned to face him, "Aren't you going to be upset when, in a couple of years, she grows out of it and wants to paint over all your hard work?"

Spencer shrugged, "We'll take pictures and it'll just give me a new project to get excited about."

"Your optimism is refreshing," Sam kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Nothing is bad when you're around," he smiled down at her like an eager puppy dog, so full of honest, pure love. He kissed her again, this time longer.

"Eww!" A small giggly voice floated over from the entrance to Spencer's room.

"What are you doing?" Spencer playfully chased the little girl. She ran, half screaming, half laughing, back into the living room.

"She needed more milk," Spencer explained when he came back a few minutes later. He threw on a t-shit and brushed his teeth. "Ready!" He announced walking back into the living room.

Sam stood up from her hunched position, "Good, I just finished packing Ariel's stuff," she slung the backpack over her shoulder.

"Come on Ariel," Spencer picked up the two year old, "time to go to Grandma's."

"I don't wanna!" Ariel looked sadly at Spencer.

"You have to Baby," Sam stroked the little girl's arm, "Daddy and I have a lot to do today."

The little family walked out into the hall and Sam knocked on the Benson's door.

"Finally!" Mrs. Benson frantically opened the door and immediately turned her attention to the little blonde girl that clung to Spencer, "There's my little girl!" Mrs. Benson went to take Ariel from her father but the little girl refused to let go.

"No!" she cried with tears in her eyes as the adults worked to pry her off of Spence. "Mommy! Daddy!" She began to sob and squirm when she was finally transferred into her adoptive grandmother's arms.

"Here's her bag," Sam handed Marissa the backpack. "I love you Ariel. We'll see you in a little while," Sam kissed her crying daughter goodbye.

Sam and Spencer listen to Ariel as they walked down the hall.

"Is it ok that we just left her like that?" Spencer asked nervously.

Sam could see it would take a while before Spencer was comfortable with Ariel crying. He needed to learn that she couldn't always get what she wanted. A little tough love is necessary for growing children.

"She'll be fine. Mrs. Benson will find some way to calm her down," she assured him.

"She won't have any abandonment issues or something like that?" Spencer looked behind him at the empty hallway, debating whether or not to go back for his little girl.

"We're going to be gone a few _hours_! We aren't leaving her forever," Sam laughed, "She'll be FINE."

Spencer still wasn't sure that leaving Ariel in that state was wise but Sam _had_ been doing for two years. Despite raising Carly, maybe Sam was better versed in raising young children. Carly had been significantly older when he had become her guardian.

"Okay, whatever you say," Spencer wrapped one arm around Sam's shoulders as they walked into the elevator.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I lost my mojo there for a while but I think I've found it! So here's the next chapter of Secret Spam. I'd also like to thank J Pym for agreeing to work with me on the story! :D **

"It took you an hour and a half to pick out _one_ can of purple paint," Sam and Spencer walked out of the elevator after getting back from the hardware store.

"This is not just any purple this is _Soft Heather_ the perfect purple for my **vision,**" Spencer spoke like an artist. Sam just shook her head.

She laughed, "You're ridiculous."

"I'm an artiste!" He boasted. They got to the apartment door and Spencer looking longingly at the Benson's. "Should we get her? Or at least see her?"

"No," Sam said firmly, "We'll never get anything done. We at least need to get everything into the studio before we pick her up. She's fine. Listen," Sam paused, "She isn't crying. I'm sure Mrs. Benson found something to keep her happy."

"But-" Spencer began to interject but Sam silenced him with a long passionate kiss.

Her voice got low and husky, "Maybe if we get done fast enough we can have a repeat of last night."

Spencer looked at her wide-eyed, "We can't do that with Ariel."

"No we can't," she smirked.

"Then we better get to work," Spencer unlocked the apartment door and set down the paint bucket. They quickly got to work in Ariel's new room clearing out the boxes so they could be moved to the third floor.

"I'm going to take this first box upstairs ok?" Sam informed Spencer.

"Do you want me to come with?" He was sorting through some of the mess.

"Um, no" Sam shook her head, "I wanna see it by myself first."

"Ok," Spencer got back to his task.

Sam walked up the stairs to the third floor. She wasn't sure what she was expecting and took her time. When she reached her destination, Sam drew a deep breath and reached for the key that was hidden above the doorway, Carly would've surely locked it.

Sure enough, the door was locked. Sam put the key in its hole and turned it slowly. She could see through the glass but was still reluctant to actually enter the room.

There were sheets covering all the major pieces of furniture like the old car that spencer built for them and, Sam took off the sheet nearest to her, Freddie's cart?

"Sam?"

She turned around to see Spencer standing in the doorway carrying several boxes. Her eyes glistened with tears. She just couldn't control her emotions.

"I don't want to just use this for storage. This place is too special for that!" She choked back a sob.

"What?" Spencer put the boxes down and wrapped his arms around her.

"We can't just abandon this place," she sniffed, "It means to much to me."

"Ok… well what do you want to do with it?"

She looked up at Spencer with puppy dog eyes, "What if we made it into a playroom?"

"A playroom this big for one little girl?"

"Well… in a few years Carly and Freddie will have kids… and," she looked hopefully at Spencer, "Maybe… Ariel will have a couple of brothers or sisters."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. Sam's suggestion was surprising, "You want to have more kids?"

"Not for a few years… but yeah, I'd love to give Ariel a little brother of sister," she admitted, "I've been thinking about it for the past few days."

"It's just a little surprising, considering- well, three years ago I would have never thought of you being a mother," Spencer let out a small laugh.

"It's funny how three years and a kid changes a person," Sam shrugged.

"Sam, we can do whatever you want with the studio," Spencer assured her, "but as for now we don't have anywhere else to put all the crap that's downstairs. So, temporarily, I think the boxes should be here still and when Ariel gets a little bit older and there are other little ones running around, we can convert the studio into somewhere for them."

"Alright," Sam was still reluctant to agree.

"Come on, let's get back to work," Spencer gave her shoulders an assuring squeeze.

They worked for the rest of the afternoon, sorting through the boxes that little Ariel's future room. Spencer had decided it was time to get rid of some of that old junk. Three hours later, they were finally done.

"Phew," Spencer wiped his brow with the bottom of his shirt, "We're finally done."

"Yup," Sam stood back and surveyed the studio. Boxes now littered nearly every part of the room.

"Can we get Ariel now?" Spencer asked almost like a child.

"What about…," Sam raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Spencer thought about it for a minute, "I don't know if I have the energy right now…" He was reluctant to reject Sam's proposal but the day _had_ worn him out and he really just wanted to see his little girl.

"Yeah, me neither," She shrugged, "but let's get cleaned up before we go over there. It'll be easier without her."

"Ok, so how about we start with the primer tomorrow and," Spencer began to drone on and on about the painting process. Sam ignored him and got lost in her own thoughts as they walked down the stairs.

"Are you almost ready?" Spencer was growing impatient. They had taken an extra hour to clean up and get ready to go out. Spencer wanted to take her girls out for a nice dinner.

"Five minutes," Sam called from his bathroom. In reality she knew it would probably be longer than five minutes.

"Sam, our reservation is in thirty minutes!"

"Calm yourself!" She shouted back as she finished another curl.

"Saaaaam!" He whined.

"I said, 'CALM YOURSELF!'"

Spencer anxiously looked at his watch as he waited for Sam to get out of the bathroom. Not only did he not want to be late but he was excited to see Ariel again.

"See? I'm ready," Sam walked out to where Spencer was pacing.

"Wow," Spencer took a moment to take in Sam's beauty. She was wearing a simple outfit: a magenta blouse, dark wash jeans, a brown leather jacket and matching riding boots. "You look beautiful."

Sam wasn't used to guys looking at her like Spencer was right now: that look where he thinks you're the most beautiful and incredible person in the world and he can't believe he has you. She blushed, feeling slightly out of place, "Thanks."

"I mean that," He took Sam into his arms and kissed her, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Alright now I know you're bullshitting me," She laughed.

Spencer stayed completely serious, "Really."

For a moment Sam believed him. As she looked into his brown eyes, Sam knew he was being sincere but then every negative comment anyone had ever said flooded back. That brief moment of beauty faded back and her insecurities replaced it.

Spencer kissed her on the forehead, trying to reassure her, "Let's go get Ariel." Sam nodded in agreement.

They walked across the hall to the Benson's apartment. "Mrs. Benson?" Sam called when they entered the living room. Ariel was sitting alone coloring.

"Mommy!" The little girl barreled towards her mother.

"Oh hello," Mrs. Benson emerged from the bathroom.

"Thanks so much for taking her today," Spencer took Ariel from Sam, "We got a lot done."

"Anytime," Mrs. Benson told him, "We had fun," She smiled at her adoptive granddaughter.

Ariel smiled and nodded. The crazy lady was nicer than she had thought. She even made cookies!

"Well, it may be soon," Sam went to gather Ariel's belongings, "We still have some work to do on her room. We got it cleaned out but we still have to paint and get furniture and the sooner the better."

"Ariel, do you want to visit Grammy tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

Ariel looked seriously at the older woman, "Cookies?"

"It wouldn't be a trip to Grammy's without cookies," Mrs. Benson beamed.

Ariel's eyes lit up, "Yeah!"

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again," Sam thanked Mrs. Benson before her little family left.

Spencer took Sam and Ariel out to dinner right after they left the Benson's apartment. Later, back at the apartment with Ariel sound asleep, Carly was home and Freddie came over for drinks.

"So what's your plan now?" Carly asked as she, Sam and Freddie sat around in the living room. Spencer was working on his giant bow sculpture upstairs.

"Besides going back to being a blonde? At some point I've gotta find a job," Sam took a sip of her drink, "but I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't even have my GED."

"So go take the test," Freddie suggested, "I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Okay, so I take the test… then what?" Sam asked.

"What do you like to do and what _can_ you do?" Carly asked, she was trying to get a feel for Sam's new life.

"I can be a waitress," Sam said, "That's what I did in Chicago."

Carly frowned, "Surely that can't be what you want to do for the rest of your life."

"No, but what else can I do?" Sam shrugged.

"What about community college? Or beauty school?" Freddie offered his ideas.

Sam thought about it for a moment and gave a sideways look at Carly who was thinking that both choices would be good for Sam.

"You'd trust me with scissors Fredwart?" Sam asked coyly.

"Not around my head but, hey, if some other dumbass wants you to cut their hair…"

Carly was getting excited at the idea of Sam going to become a beautician, "I think you could do that Sam!" and at the prospect of free haircuts.

"So, I'll work as a waitress as I get my GED and go to beauty school and then… I'll take it from there." Sam reiterated her plan.

"And we'll be here for you every step of the way," Freddie promised.

"You can practice on me!" Carly giggled. Freddie scoffed and she elbowed him.

"I mean you can practice on me too…," he muttered.

"Thanks guys!" She pulled them into a large group hug, "you're the best!"

**A/N: For those of you who don't know GED stands for General Education Development. It is a set of five tests that certify that an American or Canadian has high school level educational skills. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I'm back here's the next chapter of Secret Spam. I hope you're all enjoying it so far. I really like this story and statically it **_**is**_** my most popular story. Thanks you guys! Please continue to R&R. **

"Waaaah! Waaaah! I want Mommy!" Ariel's shrieks echoed through the small apartment. Spencer was on his own though, Sam was out studying for her GED which was coming up this weekend.

"Ariel, shhh!" Spencer tried to console the little girl, but to no avail. "Ariel, Honey, you need to settle down." It had been several weeks since Sam had showed up at his doorstep with his two year old daughter. This past week Ariel had been somewhat under the weather and Sam was busy with work and studying. And Spencer was left alone with his little demon.

"Baby, if you take your medicine you'll feel better!" He was holding the squirming child in one arm and the medicine cup in another.

"No!" She shrieked as she violently shook her head.

"Spencer," Mrs. Benson came into their apartment, "What is going on? I can hear Ariel from my apartment."

Spencer was at his wit's end, "Ariel isn't feeling well but she won't take her medicine!"

"Here," Mrs. Benson took the medicine from Spencer and walked to the kitchen. Ariel had quieted down now that the medicine was gone. "Let me teach you a trick, leave Ariel over there." Spencer set her down on the couch with Monkey. "I used to do this with Freddie when he was sick." She took a sippy cup and filled it with juice and dumped the medicine in it, "She'll never know what hit her."

Spencer took the juice from her, amazed, "Ariel do you want some juice?"

She shook her head yes. Her tears stained cheeks and watery eyes broke Spencer's heart. He felt so helpless because he couldn't make her feel better

"You've gotta drink it all okay?" Spencer told her. She shook her head like she understood and continued to suck on the bottle.

"How long has she been sick?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"She's been complaining about not feeling well all week but last night she got a fever," He told her as Ariel climbed into his lap, "Sam stayed up with her all night... and now she's studying. It's just so hectic. I don't understand how she did this alone!"

"It's a lot of work but we manage," Mrs. Benson reached over a stroked Ariel's curly blonde hair. She was beginning to fall asleep. All that crying must have worn her out. Spencer was almost done with the nursery- just a few more finishing touches on the murals and then he and Sam would have to go buy furniture- but for now Ariel was sleeping in their room. "Maybe you should put her to bed. She looks like she could use a nap."

"No!" Ariel exclaimed, taking a break from sipping on her bottle.

"She can stay," He told Mrs. Benson, "I'll put her to bed when she falls asleep," he whispered. In that moment, Sam got home.

"Mommy!" Ariel scrambled to get out of her father's lap to embrace Sam.

"Oof!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Hi, Baby. Hello Mrs. Benson," She said only slightly confused. Marissa's presence in the apartment was becoming more and more frequent. That wasn't always a bad thing she had calmed down in the past few years but sometimes her crazy side still came out. "Hey, Spence," She kissed her boyfriend. They had officially put that label back on about a week ago, although, in their minds it had never really been gone.

Sam sat down next to Spencer and held Ariel in her lap, "How are you feeling Kitten?"

Ariel shrugged and Sam felt her head for a fever.

Sam frowned, "She's a little warm."

"There's M-E-D-I-C-I-N-E in her C-U-P," Spencer explained.

"It's mixed with her J-U-I-C-E," Mrs. Benson clarified, "I used to do that with Freddie when he was a baby."

"Oh, yeah I know that trick," Sam brushed Ariel's hair away from her face, "I think you could use a nap."

Ariel frowned, "No nap!"

"You need a nap. You're sick and tired," Sam got up with Ariel in her arms.

"Mommy! No nap!" Ariel protested.

"Yes nap. End of story," Sam and Ariel disappeared into Spencer's room. A few moments later she reappeared. "The second her head hit that pillow she was out," Sam informed Spencer and Mrs. Benson.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Spencer asked Sam.

"I really need a break from studying…," Sam trailed off as she plopped down on the couch next to Spencer.

"What if we went shopping?" Spencer suggested. He was almost ready to get furniture into Ariel's room but they still needed furniture for her.

Sam looked at Spencer reluctantly. She really just wanted to be at home for a few hours but they really did need to look for furniture, "I guess that's ok. Mrs. Benson, would you mind staying here with her?"

"Not at all Sweetheart, you know that," Mrs. Benson chirped.

"Thank you so much," Spencer began to grab his wallet and keys, "We'll be back as soon as we can." Spencer wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and ushered her out the door.

They stopped at the elevator. Spencer looked down at Sam. She looked tired and slightly disheveled but to him she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He ran his fingers through her newly blonde hair.

Sam made a face, "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" He smiled gently never taking his eyes off her.

"Like… you love me," Sam scrunched up her nose.

"I do love you," Spencer whispered.

_Ding_

The elevator doors opened.

This wasn't the first time Spencer had ever told her that he loved her but for some reason this time was different. Maybe it was because it had been three years since she had heard him say it.

"I love you too," She whispered before stepping onto the elevator. Spencer leaned down as kissed her as the doors closed.


End file.
